shots from the brain to the page
by 7th fire
Summary: a collective series of one shots i come up with from time to time rated m for suggestive and possible explicit themes.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i disclaim.

A comedic collective of one shots testing a new method of publishing. Lemme know if you care for it. ;}

Experiments in bonding.

"oh my god soul you covered me in it. what the hell!" maka was frustrated.

"hey its not my fault you left yourself so exposed! what did you expect. if you'd listened to me when i said its not a good idea to wear revealing clothing this wouldnt have happened!" soul in contrast was borderline laughing at his infuriated meister.

"youre a guy soul youre suppose to have some form of control ya know!" she fummed with irritation.

His thoughts were a muddle at the words to fit the situation. "oh i did have the control but someone decided to be a little too 'hands on' and attempted to force a result that delicacy would have probably solved. hahaha. i shouldve known better. ill take care of it myself next time bee stings." he laughed hysterically at his own humor before being pummled with whatever random book maka had managed to hide. "where in the hell do you hide those in an outfit like that!"

"thats none of your concern and besides the point you didnt seem to curious about that before the 'bee stings' so why does it matter now help me clean up. youre the one that made the mess!" she was still steaming mad.

"but youre the one said this stuff would be good for resonance. i suggested video games, but no! you just had to take things to the next level." he rolled his eyes at the thought of cleaning "and after i told you this wasnt a good idea."

"soul..." she deadpanned. "im sticky... i smell good but im sticky... its in my hair... its down my shirt... and i cant stand getting sticky... help me clean off or im going to make you very miserable."

he'd thought about coming up with another retort before the books presence was made clear again. "fine fine bookworm. gimme your clothes ill clean up."

"what!" she almost stuttered "n-no! why would you even ask that."

"oh for fuck sake maka!" he sighed exasperatedly "i wont look but as it stands im the clean one and you need to shower to get that out of your hair. trust me it wont just come out with water and your cloths need to be washed. take the favor. i dont usualy clean often."

she blushed profusely as she turned her back to him handing him her outer shirt. revealing a thin tank top that doubled as a negligee in most cases but right now more or less hid her remaining dignity. "soul!" she caught him peeking. "you said you wouldnt look!"

"oh come on youre turned around and its not like im gonna bite you. besides i know you well enough to know youre wearing a bra under that and trust me ive got no need or want to touch that" he chuckled.

"oh haha" she mocked him. "next time we do this youre getting your own hands dirty" she scolded him even more than usual as she rounded the nearest corner and tossed the top at him.

"if its any consolation you do look good in cookie dough!" he continued to cackle before a flying book struck him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

no sue. i disclaim.

no synopsis for these as they are random for the most part.

experiments in bonding.

"alright soul lets go!" there was fire in her eyes. a competitive nature that often left him with a dumbfounded curiosity as to where she hid it all.

"um... maka... i kina dont do this sorta thing. its not cool." he blinked in confusion as she propped her arm elbow first on the table and held her hand out.

"oh whats the matter soul? afraid you'll bruise your ego on a girl like me?" she shot him a coy grin.

"no i just think its a lame thing to do." he deadpanned a response "besides youre a meister. dont you think its a bit unfair?"

"youre just afraid you'll lose." she stared down the albino till his pride got the better of him.

"fine whatever. this is so not cool. just letting you know." he propped his elbow opposite of hers and grasped her hand in his. "whenever youre ready."

imediately she torqued her wrist and pushed all of her strength into her hand. "you lose!" she shouted before realizing soul now barely held his hand a breath away from the table top. "what!"

"maka... youre gona really dislike me but i told you i didnt wana do this" he spoke calmly as he slowly pushed his arm against her vain attempts to stop him back into an upright position. "sorry book worm. you lose." with a quick breath maka found her hand swiftly pushed into the table top.

"what! h-how... you cheated!" she became red with irritation.

"how do you cheat at arm wrestling? besides you had the advantage." he spoke standing.

"i dont know!" she retorted "but you cheated. im the meister im suppose to have the physical edge! how did you pull that off?!"

"well let me see. first im a bit bigger than you so my arms longer" he cupped his chin "also you threw most of your strength into that first push, and dont forget you made one tiny mistake... which by the way is terrible for a meister anyway."

"and just what was that" she was giving him a stare that would break glass at this point.

"you underestimated me. im a bit stronger than i look. " he grinned "and with that its your turn to buy dinner."

"you cheated! thats not fair!" she whined.

"and thats why i told you i didnt wana do it. but you did insist. so give it up. Youre buying dinner" whit a huff of defeat from his meister soul grinned and walked to the front door. "but ill be merciful. you can pick it."


End file.
